Gintama: Alternate universe
by Ghollow
Summary: This is a collection adventures gintoki will encounter. AU, OC and the characters are OOC.
1. Gintama : The lost anime collection

Hahaha! Takasugi the evil villian laughed as he gazed at his huge armies! "Soon I will take over Earth! And nobody can stop me!

On a cold September, after my great adventures, I, Tatsumi was wondering what to do that week. I had picked up my life from where I left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on my doorstep. She was hidden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair flushed down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" I said.

"Here, take this," she said and gave me an Tricorder.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before my eyes!

I was confused but thought that I had to do something. But rather than going to my parents or guardian, I decided to show it to .

"Oh no," said , "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" I enquired, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Gintoki, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" I yelled, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... It's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said and before I could do anything, had escaped my grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

I was feeling depressed. One of my best friends abandoned and betrayed me. It hurt. So I wanted to find Gintoki. After their adventure, me and Gintoki had been spending a lot of time together. I kind of started to like him.

So I went to Gintoki and told the whole story. He listened to me without saying a single word.

Then he said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

And I said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

Gintoki sighed and said: "You have always been special, and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

Gintoki looked at the tricorder that I had received and said: "it kind of looks like the , doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognize it quite well. And I think," Gintoki said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you."

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Gintoki's logic was flawless. So I had to try it!

So I concentrated on the object. Immediately he felt drawn into I concentrated on the object. Immediately I felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a Pulse pistol on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the Vail layer of self-loving in his head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Takasugi! In hell...

I was confused. I didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.

Fortunately worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Takasugi's ruffians.

Their search led to a night club in the darkest and stormiest part of Edo. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Edo. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with Gintoki's Fighting I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.

And would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both donned their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that.

I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore gorgeous blood-rose colored finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave matching treatment. Lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colors. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then we went off and defeated Takasugi.

And this is where the story ends...


	2. Gintama: Return of The Wondering Well

Gintoki woke up one night...

Sa-chan was in the shower.

Meanwhile Kyuubei was walking by Sa-chan house, in Edo

She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!

Suddenly, Gintoki walked in.

As Gintoki was undressed by the girls, he examined them carefully

"You know, i never noticed how firm and big your breasts are!"

"Why dont you feel them"

"Can I feel more?"

"you can pleasure us, while we watched and feel eachover...we need a big strong man like you to forfill us" .

This went on for 6 hours, before the girls got tired.

"thank you"

"Dont mention it"

Kyuubei turned the h0t shower off, and they all walked into the living room.

Gintoki' put his cloaths on, but Kyuubei and Sa-chan stayed naked.

"What did you come here for anyway?"

"Oh, yes, i came here to tell you Kagura has returned, and i need your help to defeat him"

"ok, we will get our cloaths on and follow you on your epic quest!"

"Wed do anything for you snuggems."

"ok lets go!"

"ok"

"ok!"

"ok!"

And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest.

I was introduced at the others at the base. There was of course beautiful Kyuubei and snarkly kondo. Smart and clever Sa-chan and... and takasugi.

I too had heard of takasugi and had always been a little insecure about my feelings for him

But here he stood before me, stretching and gesturing at drawings on the wall. It looked so manly, so envigorating and virilus.

And when he spoke, he sounded so... I swooned right in front of him.

"We should defeat Kagura," takasugi said.

"I agree," said Gintoki, "but I'm not sure."

"We can use your new friend," said takasugi. "Kagura doesn't know Kyuubei. So that should do. We can infiltrate the base like that.

"But Kyuubei is still very inexperienced," said Gintoki, "And I worry about her."

"Don't worry," said takasugi, "I know Kyuubei can take it on. Trust me on that" And he gave me a wink.

In the corners of my eyes I saw Gintoki stairing first at me, and then at him. And then in a huff, he walked away.

I walked after Gintoki and said: "What's wrong?"

"Nutting" Gintoki said but I didn't believe him.

"No seriously, you can tell me, I'm really good at picking up on these things."

"You're right, you're really good at picking up on those things," said Gintoki and sighed. He then said: "You know my past, right?"

I thought to myself, yes, yes I do. I heard of everything about you. And I said: "yes."

"Well, it... it... makes it hard for me to make connections with people." Gintoki said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It made it look even more pretty than it already was.

"And I feared,' Gintoki said, 'that when I saw you talk and awke at takasugi like that, that you may... you may no longer find me that interesting?"

"But I do!"

'And without you, I don't know if the world is still worth saving," Gintoki said with a sniffle, "how can I defeat Kagura if you won't be with me?"

"Well, uh, I didn't think you'd like me that much," I said blushing.

But then, then Gintoki leaned forward and kissed me. And I no longer knew what to do. Can I be in love with both? Why must I choose?

So they snuck into the Kagura's lair. It was dark and there were midly un-nice things on the walls.

Through the not very well lit and slightly unpleasent corridors of the lair's naughty rooms they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into unfriendly bears by Kagura's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the Wondering Well from Kagura's hands!

They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes sprinkled with saffron.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestal with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the Wondering Well.

Gintoki knew that he had to use his Trolling to get the Wondering Well but it would explode if he didnt believe in himself enough. Kyuubei inhaled firmly and wondered if Gintoki could pull it off. takasugi stood ready with his weapon in his hand . Gintoki concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed his Trolling.

It worked! The shielding around the Wondering Well desolved like knife though hot butter. It was amazing how Gintoki's use of Trolling was effective against Kagura's inconceivable powers.

Unfortunately for our plunky heroes, it wasn't enough

"GRRRRRrr" said a creapy voice. Everyone quickly turned to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from.

It was Kagura! And she looked even less humane as before. She had used the power of the Wondering Well to transform into a horrific tragedy of a humanoid.

"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" She said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"

"My comprehension is really good," retorted Gintoki and Gintoki's friends looked proud.

"Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"But," said Kagura with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!"

"Never in a million billion years!" screamed Gintoki!

"Think about it, Gintoki, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"

Gintoki was now frightened. He wanted to keep Kyuubei, kondo, Sa-chan and takasugi alive but he could not get Kagura get away with it! But then he remembered: Kagura no longer had the Wondering Well! She was powerless!

But as if Kagura could read his mind, Kagura spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the Wondering Well? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends."

"Gintoki would never be friends with you!" said Sa-chan

"It is too late now anyway, said Kagura, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!"

Kagura laughed and said to her guards: "lead them to my dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony .

But Gintoki had not forgotten his Trolling. With the stealth and strenght that he learned from his previous adventures, he winked and unleashed the Trolling.

Kagura had not expected that. She thought she had trapped Gintoki and his friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.

"Arggg!" Kagura said. Her guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!

"Argh, noooo!" Kagura extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"

Seeing Gintoki succesfully attack Kagura, Sa-chan and kondo also attacked Kagura!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"

"I will unleash my final power!" Kagura said and raised her arms to the sky and started hissing an evil curse.

But Gintoki was too quick. He ran towards Kagura and hit Kagura in the tummy. She was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for Gintoki who had avoided the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait until their next adventure!


	3. Gintama: The Adventures of Gintoki Jr

MaHahahaha! Everyday Joe laughed as he gazed at his big armies! "Soon I will enslave Gintokis planet! And nobody can stop me!

Gintoki Jr. was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Gintoki Jr. found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Gintoki Jr. stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole nightmare. Gintoki Jr. remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Gintoki Jr. well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.

Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Everyday Joe.

And Gintoki Jr. knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Gintoki Jr. had for Everyday Joe were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Everyday Joe.

Alas, Gintoki Jr. thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Gintoki Jr. be destined to destroy Everyday Joe? Can he ever tell Everyday Joe how much Everyday Joe means to Gintoki Jr.?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Kagura (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Everyday Joe and Gintoki Jr.'s true feelings for him.

Then our gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Everyday Joe's forbodding dungeons but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.

Clein thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Everyday Joe's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Everyday Joe's guards would never let them in.

No... they had to be clever.

So Clein came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!

Gintoki Jr.'s friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?

Kagura knew exactly the best store to go: TrampVamp.

So they all went there in the deep of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Gintoki Jr. deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Everyday Joe's headquarters

Clein put on nice tight redleather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but he only did that because it was the color Otae died his hair these days, not because he is a vampire or a killer or something.

Kagura wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Gintoki Jr. also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Everyday Joe!

And this is where the story ends...


End file.
